Many different types of illuminators for handbags and pocketbooks are known in the prior art. For example, in British Pat. No. 898,199, a self-contained illuminating device includes a power source within a housing and a switching circuit for turning on a lightbulb mounted in the housing for directing light into the interior of the handbag. The housing of the illuminating device is provided with a pair of pins for permitting the housing to be pinned into place in the lining of the interior of the handbag at an appropriate position for permitting illumination of the contents of the handbag when the switch is turned on to energize the lightbulb.
In Swiss Pat. No. 431,836, an illuminating source for a handbag is taught, including a self-contained lighting module having a switch for applying power from a power source within the module for lighting a lightbulb mounted along a lower beveled surface of the module. The housing or module is mounted rigidly to an interior upper portion of a side of the handbag. Another Swiss Pat. No. 604,604, teaches an illuminating device for a pocketbook or handbag, including a rigidly mounted housing for a power source and lightbulb upon one interior upper portion of the side of the pocketbook, and a reed switch activated to a closed position upon opening of the pocketbook, for energizing the lightbulb of the illuminating module. When the pocketbook is closed, a permanent magnet on an opposite side of the pocketbook is brought into close proximity of the reed switch for opening the reed switch to deactivate the supply of power to the lightbulb.
Still other examples of illuminating sources for use in a handbag are shown in French Pat. No. 1,357,492, wherein a lightbulb within a housing mounted on an upper portion of one interior side of the handbag is energized via a plunger switch connected to a power source whenever the handbag is opened. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,974, an illuminating means is shown that is included within the latch of the handbag. The illuminating means must be manually turned on, and provides a searchlight under certain conditions.
None of the known prior references teach, disclose, or even allude towards the pocketbook illuminator apparatus for illuminating the interior of a pocketbook only upon opening of the pocketbook under conditions of relatively low ambient lighting levels, where it would be difficult to see the contents of the handbag or pocketbook. The present inventor recognized that such an apparatus would provide extended life for the battery of the illuminating device, and would further automate the operation of the illuminating device, along with other appropriate switching mechanisms sensitive to the opening of the handbag.